Princess Zelda
Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, best known simply as Princess Zelda (ゼルダ姫 Zeruda-hime,) is the name for several female Hylians, usually members of the Royal Family of Hyrule, who often play an integral role in the series. Though each is the titular character of the Legend of Zelda series, the actual protagonist is each era's respective Link. She is voiced by Jun Mizusawa. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) In this story Zelda has finally taken Link as her husband. The sad thing is, however, that on Link and Zelda's wedding day, they had just become husband and wife when Ganondorf attacked again...and Link and Zelda were the only survivors. Now Zelda only hopes that with the help of the other Children of the Autobots, she and Link will be able to put Ganondorf down for good. Blackpool TBA Ultimate Story Although Zelda has made a few appearances in the Ultimate Story, her most vital role was during an Ultimate Story Spin-off titled Legend of the Clashing Sisters. ReBoot Multiuniverse Zelda, along with her Sheik form, was recruited by Master Hand in a war where the net must be protected from a super virus. She was chosen alongside Link and his younger counterpart. During a tourney set by Samus, her main opponent was Hexadecimal. After Peach lost, she stepped in; in her princess form, she was almost like a paper weight, but in her Sheik form was when she showed some real prowess. She was able to knock out the virus, and she dissipated like a ninja when Daemon, Dot, and Mouse noticed her. The conflict was won overall by Samus and Mewtwo. Gallery zelda attack.JPG|LIGHT ARROW! zelda despair.JPG zelda full view.PNG zelda hmm.JPG zelda magic.JPG zelda pensive.JPG zelda shocked.JPG zelda with sword.JPG zelda bow.jpg zelda fire light arrow.jpg|LIGHT ARROW! zelda looks on.jpg zelda magic.jpg zelda ready fire arrow.png|FIRE ARROW! zelda ready light arrow.jpg|ICE ARROW! zelda summon light arrows.jpg zelda tough magic.jpg zelda magic orb.jpg princesszeldawarriorprincess.png|Princess Zelda wielding her Light Sword warriorprincesszelda.jpg BotW_Zelda.png Zeldawarriorprincess.jpg|Zelda wearing her wrrior princess armor The Mushroom Kingdom War.png|"LOTM: Weirdmageddon- The Mushroom Kingdom War" Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Master Manipulator Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Blondes Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Badass Princess Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Archers Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Amazons Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Action Heroines Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Brunettes Category:Peace Seekers Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics